All Our Secrets
by HeiKitsune
Summary: We never now when love will hit us. Some of us wait. Some of go to the ends of the Earth to find it. Others just try not to care all; saying it's a silly emotion. But there are secrets to all it's madness, it's pain, it's joy. Secrets that take time to uncover...


**I don't own any of the tales of series Namco and Bandai do. **

**Yo! I am back…again.**

**Yeah I am going to posing about ten one shots on YuriXRita and I have three or four multi chaptered stories in the work for them too. You'll be seeing me here for a while.**

**This is actually multiple one-shots. I think five. This is the first one I'll do more later in the year. **

**Anyway enjoy!**

All of our Secrets

She doesn't normally wake up with a smile.

Most of Rita's mornings, if she even able to call them that are filled with glares at her note books that she couldn't finish, or more work from the night before.

That's what her normal life used to be any way.

Now she wakes up with sweet smile and a relaxed state of being. If she has to blame anything for such a change to her morning routine it would have to be the ring on her finger. Althoughl it wasn't really the ring really changed her life is what the ring symbolized and the person who gave it to her; whose bear chest she is currently using as a pillow.

Yuri Lowell snoozed soundlessly as he slept, but she knew he wasn't really asleep. He's just like his pooch over by the door; or is it _their _pooch now since technically she owns him too. He was only half sleep just in case some monster or something bad happened he would be ready to protect her. Not that she needed any since she can destroy a small town with a single thought now. The fact that his hand slowly creased her hair in that loving way, as she laid on him, proved her theory.

…..It really has been a year hasn't it?

A year since they've met. A year since the adephagos. A year since he proposed.

In all honesty, it really is something that sounds completely insane to anyone in the scientific field.

How does a young man six years her senior fall in love with her? A better question, how did she fall for such sarcastic, egotist, cocky, moron like him?

If she had to guess she could say it all started with a conversation…

All of our secrets: One

Our Little Talks

If there is one thing Yuri enjoys it's the full moon nights. The moon was like a blank sheet a paper he could right all his troubles to. Well he had Repede but he's snide comments are always fun to listen to. He and Repede sat outside the camp a mile from Ghasfarost. He really was tired, but his mind and conscience, as always wouldn't let him sleep.

"'I'll see you in hell'?" He muttered, repeating Barbosa dreaded words.

"Huh crazy pirate must have been physic…." He smiled grimly.

Yuri's knows his life isn't the purest, and he has done a few things he isn't proud of. But he doesn't regret a single one. If there is a hevean or hell he knows which realm he belongs too.

"…As long as everyone else can smile, hell doesn't seem do bad right Repede?" He talked to his faithful friend who looked at him with one good eye, nodding in agreement.

"You know they say talking to animals is a sign of insanity."

Yuri grinned slightly, used to her harsh comments. _'At least she honest…' _

"Don't they also say being a genius is close to being crazy?" He responded to Rita behind him without looking back, sensing her just a few seconds ago.

"Huh, you've got a point there…" She said, walking up to beside him.

"So you admit to being crazy?"

"No I admit to being a genius."

She decided to let the conversation drop there. Although she shouldn't be surprised that she met him out here. He would be the last one to come back to the camp, having even later nights than she would. What he was doing out here she didn't care, but it was weird he did it nearly every night.

_'What a weirdo.'_ She always thinks.

But she wished he'd go to bed early tonight. It was her time to be alone with her thoughts now.

"So what's got you all up and cranky?" Yuri asked in that same sarcastic tone that always annoyed her.

"None of your business; and even if I did tell you, your feeble brain wouldn't even be able to understand it."

'_And I am not cranky.' _She wanted to add but didn't want to give him the satisfaction of knowing that. The jerk thrives of that stuff.

He wanted to sigh. She's just like him. And that was something he wouldn't wish on anyone; having his life.

"Then since I am not too bright to understand it," he reasoned. "I wouldn't be able to tell anyone about it right?"

When he heard her growl, he smiled. _'Still have a lot to learn….'_

Damn his logic…..

'_How can illogic moron like him come up with such good answer?'_ She grumbled.

She turned her head, looking at the dog as if asking him for help. To which he yawned and fell in the grass to sleep.

'_And the dog is just as wired…' _She thought turning up her nose at the pooch.

"He so calm around me but around Estelle he avoids her like the plague…."

"Yeah I find that wired too." Yuri shrugged, "But Repede his Repede not much you can do about it."

She froze; realizing her habit of thinking out loud bit her right in the ass. She hopped he would just let the subject drop.

"So Repede liking you is keeping you up at night?" He turned to her with a laughing smile, "Wow I didn't think his opinion mattered that much to you."

Dick….

"It doesn't dumdass!" She fumed, giving him her most heated glare.

"Then what dose?" He pushed.

And she pushed back, "Nothing!"

His dark eyes looked into her green one, seeing a tough shell that not even he would break through. And she saw a softer shell, one that at first you'd think you could crack, but realize you just scratched it.

He turned from her as if uninterested and then just laid himself out in the grass, completely relaxed. It only pissed her off more.

"He-"

"You should try this. The grass is soft and it's great for staring at the sky."

He eyes looked to the sky, focused on the brightest star. He didn't really know what it was; that bright star, but he knew it had some special meaning.

Maybe he should ask her, with her being a genius and all.

"…How dumb can you get?" she scoffed.

But she couldn't help but sit in the grass with him, but she wasn't going to lay in it like this hick.

The grass did feel kind of nice actually….

"….Why me…" She asked no one in particular.

For once Yuri kept his mouth shut.

"…If…if you haven't noticed I am not the uh…I am not very…"

"Nice, gentle, the complete opposite of everything woma-"

"Alright I get it! Ass…." She growled at him as he laughed.

"Sorry." He chuckled, but that was the last of his jokes it seemed. His smile disappearing.

"Why does she…out of all people…"

"Treat you like person?" He finished for her, understanding her feelings of doubt.

"Y-Yeah." She turned her head hiding her annoyance and embarrassment.

Ah Estelle…

She has such a beautiful soul, and so pure too. Why dose waste it on beast such as them?

Yuri however knew the answer, "That's just the way she is." He's only known her for what? Two three months and he already can read like a book. "Funny thing is she'll probably never change. She'll always be gentle and kind like that to everyone."

"_Unlike us, always holding people by the tip of their weapons.'_

"…" Rita didn't speak, for once keeping her thoughts to herself.

The quite was surprisingly nice. The only sound was the still air as they sat in grass.

She hated it.

"I know; she'll never change." Although he didn't see it, there was a smile girn on the young girls face.

"But…" Yuri edged on, feeling there was more to it.

She sighed in frustration, "I just don't know how to act around her."

She hung her head in defeat. Back in her home, if you want to call it that, no one was really that nice to her. They either respected her because of her skill, or treated her like some strange problem child. But to Estelle she's just Rita. Not small wackjob sienctiset, or crazy kid but to Estelle Rita is just her friend. So much more and nothing less.

"Everyone I've ever known has always treated me like a weirdo; Mordio the weirdo was through around a lot in Aspio. But to her I am just….Rita."

"Oh and me, Repede and the captain are…"

"Meat shields." She didn't even blink.

"Ouch." Yuri winced with a girn.

"Well," She commented. "Your meat shields that I need to keep around so I won't let you get killed yet."

"Well this meat shield doesn't care about what happened to you in Aspio or if your some genius mage." Yuri grinned like a cat in mouse house.

"He just thinks your Rita Mordio; some cranky, violent, blastia obsessed girl."

Was supposed to be a complement?

"You're an asshole I hope you know that." She huffed.

And of course he just laughs off the insult, "You're not the first to tell me that."

She sighed in annoyance, "You're also a giant hypocrite too."

Yuri raised a curious brow at that, _'Now that's a new one.'_

She noticed his glance, "You say you don't care about much but you're taking what that Barbos guy said to heart."

"Humph who said it bother me?" Now it was his turn to dine his feelings.

She rolled her eyes; how typical, "Oh please mister 'tough guy', what that creep said definitely got to you, or you wouldn't be out here thinking how hell would be such good place to have a vacation."

Yuri's response was quick, and painful just like his fighting style, "Oh so you were spying on me?"

She turned her head, caught red handed and red faced.

'_Ok so I was just a little curious as to what he doing out here.' _She thought, her cheeks puffed out in anger, _'But it's his fault for being so weird!' _

"Look what I am trying to say is," She looked at the brightest star in the sky, it shingling like a blastia. "If Estelle can like an idiot like you, I think you still have a chance to redeem yourself."

Yuri was genuinely surprised. The proud and all mighty Rita Mordio was trying to cheer him up?

'_Wow is the world going to end or something?'_ He thought with humor, but truly he was in a better mood than before. In her own curd way she was right, his soul isn't that black just yet. So maybe he'll see those pearly white gates after all…

Yuri smiled to show his gratitude, "So the great Rita Mordio is trying to be all sweet? Did you eat something funny?"

Well at least he was smiling to show his appreciation.

"You know what forget it! I hope you fall off a cliff and die!" She hissed at him resisting every urge to roost him alive.

Yuri's grin only grew wider, what can he say she too easy to get a rise out of.

The silence took them again.

And she didn't hate it this time.

"Hey…" he asked.

"…." She didn't respond but she did growl in the back of her throat.

"I am sorry."

"For being an asshole or for being alive?" her words, always like daggers.

Daggers which he caught between his grin, "Well that too, but also for suspecting you to be the aqua blastia thief."

"Oh that," She shrugged, not really caring that much about the whole thing; although it was nice to hear him say it. "Don't worry about it, I knew I didn't steal it in the first place so didn't bother me."

"So I just wasted my kind and heartfelt apology then?"

"Yup." She grinned like a cat.

It was silent again, but this time she didn't hate it.

It was different. Complete and utterly different.

When he kills a monster or one of those bandits, it's out of self-defense. They knew the consequences of fighting, they chose this path. So if Yuri ran his blade through them, there were no tears to be shed.

But Ragou, he was human. More human than a thief, and more human than a mindless monster.

His hands still shook.

'_There…was so much blood._'

But that's not what brother him. It was the feeling of relief, the joy of seeing that bastard's body lay upside down in the river. That's what scared him the most.

He felt…like he had accomplished something. The same thrill he gets when he kills a monster….

"I commented the greatest crime, and yet I feel…relived…"

Though that was half of what he felt.

The cold night of grassy filled him with a sense of dread while the full moon mocked him, recounting his every sin. The rest of his friends were at the camp, resting so blissfully, so innocence that they know a devil like him.

He had laid his coffin, his grave already dug. Now it was just ready for him to hope right in. No amount of money, power, or even if Estelle became empress, nothing would stop judgments hammer form falling on him and shattering everything around him.

"…Maybe…maybe I should just leave…" It would be so much easier for them he just got up and left. Stayed on the run for the rest of his life. But he was in too deep.

Estelle, Judy, Karol, Rita, and heck even that crazy old man had attached to him like friendly leeches. Breaking their hearts would be worse than death, he would rather die. But he can't die, not yet, not until all this is over.

"I am damned if do, damned if I don't huh? Heh, I really am born under some unluckily star…" He smile was grim, but ready for whatever there is to come.

"Hey."

There aren't many things that can surprise Yuri. Actually for as long as she's known him, about five months, she's never seen him surprised or stunned by anything. But when she saw him jump, she knew something was up. He was more distant than normal, his jokes didn't seem so annoying, his smile a little more forced, and usually when she goes out to see him or just to have some peace his faithful hound is with him. Yet Repede sat far behind at the base of a tree she had just passed.

And as she passed that tree, Repede didn't just look at her; he gauged her. As if testing if she was worthy enough to see him. He let her pass all the same but all this just felt weird; not the Yuri weird she's used to, but a bad weird.

He turned to her, that same cocky smile but it seemed more tired than normal, "Yo, out for a late night stroll?"

She tried to challenge his smile too but she couldn't, not with this foreboding air. "Oh? And what are you doing bumming around out here? Brooding again?"

He chuckled, looking at the stars. "Kind of…"

'_Damnit don't say stuff like that…' _she wouldn't admit out loud; actually she didn't want to admit it at all, but she Rita Mordio is worried about Yuri Lowell.

Somehow, during their occasional nightly talks, she learn to see him as a bit of an equal, not in smarts mind you, no one was her equal in in combat where they flushed, or life where they question everything. There were even times they didn't talk. He would just sit there taking in the stars and she would have a book to study up on; just wanting to get away from the noise camp for once.

But she noticed this change and, like Estelle, she was concerned.

They didn't say anything, the nightly breeze of the fields doing the talking for them. She walked, a little shyly next to him and sat in the grass, gazing out in to the horizon, her head resting her arms which rested on her knees.

'_Come on. Say something Damnit...' _she thought more to herself than him.

"It's a good thing that Ragu jerk is gone huh?" She said nonchalantly.

Yuri however felt the grass really was green on the other side of him as he looked there and not a Rita to show how he grimaced at the sound of the person he had just killed a few days ago.

"Yeah good I guess….."

'_She doesn't realize she's talking to a cold blooded killer dose she?'_

She looked at him thought skeptical squinted eyes, "You guess? You hated the old fart. I thought you'd be grinning all day when we heard the news."

"If it's because he didn't get caught I wouldn't worry too much about that." She looked into the sky, a few clouds covering the moon.

"Guys like him always get what they deserve. One way or another."

"….Yeah they do don't they?" He felt the wait of the hammer slowly crush him.

"Ahh what the hell!?" Rita screamed, grabbing her head in frustration.

"H-Hu-"

"Damnit stop acting so weird or I roost you like the old man's cooking!" She raged at him tired of his wishy-washy attitude.

"Ever since you left Dahngrest" She bellowed, "You've been acting all cold. You don't talk to Estelle as much, your dumb goofy grin isn't as annoying anymore, and I haven't heard call Karol 'Captain' in while! Seriously what the hell is wrong with you!?"

Yuri took a step back, a little shocked by her rampage, but mostly by the fact that she even cared. Normally their midnight talks mostly were insults on his intelligence and random topics that would be about nothing at all. Yet he grew some form of respect for the young genius. Although how could he not, in combat she's as deadly as him, and her mind although young, was sharp and quicker than most if not every person he's met.

He was kind of surprised at her sudden interest in his wellbeing; the only thing she cares about is blastia and more recently Estelle.

Looking at her, those deep fiery green eyes, he wondered, should he tell her his troubles, his sins.

'_I've killed a man, if I let her in on this wouldn't she too be suffer the same fate as me?'_

No. he couldn't do that, he can't drag anyone else down to hell with him; Repede's life is already on his shoulders.

'_She has a lot more to live for than me…'_ His thoughts were morbid and solemn yet he couldn't hold back that arrogant grin of his. _'At least I can keep her and everyone else safe like this.' _

"Wow Rita," He chuckled, "You actually care about little 'ol me?"

"H-Hell no!" She raged. "If you start acting like this Estelle going to worry!" That however is only half the truth.

'_Also when you act like this it ticks me off!' _Is what she wanted to say too, but she hated the fact that he was kind of right more.

He just laughed more, "Ha, well don't worry I am fine. Just thinking about how I this whole guild thing is going to work out."

"That's all?" She huffed. "You know I shouldn't be surprised a moron like you agreed to do something like that."

Yuri just shrugged, grinning all the while, "What can I say; the thought of being free is what got to me."

"….Being free huh?" She muttered, looking out into the filed, a midnight breeze shifting her bangs.

That was the closest thing she would get to an answer form him, why does he have to be so distance form everyone?

They didn't speak, enjoying the light of the full moon and form the brightest star in the sky.

It was silent again. And this time she really hated it.

**So what did ya think? Good, bad, did it make you throw up or did it make want to cuddle your cat? Tell me in your review. **

**Ah the reason why I am mostly doing one shots for most if not all my stories is because I am very busy with my personal life. So I am not going to do any long term stories until I finish one of them. So for those wanting an epic RitaXYuri stories it'll be a while. **

**Later hoped you enjoyed my stories. **


End file.
